


Destiel "Forever"

by TheChaoticGoosewool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i wrote this on no sleep and espresso so i hope it's coherent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChaoticGoosewool/pseuds/TheChaoticGoosewool
Summary: Forever can really be forever, especially when you're married to an angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Destiel "Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags or follow me on tumblr, you know that I wrote this with no sleep and nothing but an espresso in me so my apologies if I fucked up some of the grammar (I don't think I did though because grammarly said I was fine fjghlsdjhf). 
> 
> What I got was: Destiel "Forever" so that's where the title comes from.
> 
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> (Comments are always welcomed, though you don't have to leave one if you don't want to.)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Eli

Forty-eight years ago, Castiel pulled a man out of hell, a man that he fell so deeply in love with that he sacrificed himself time and time again for.

Thirty-six years ago, he died for what Dean thought would be the final time, but months of searching paid off, and Dean was finally able to speak the words he could never manage to get out before.

Twenty-four years ago, they wed on a beautiful sunny day in late April, surrounded by friends and family, and they promised they would be together forever, and exactly forty-eight years after they met in Hell, Dean joined Castiel in Heaven.


End file.
